Jinjo
Jinjos are small creatures in the Banjo-Kazooie series and appear in a number games. These bipedal teddybear-like critters come in a variety of colors and are more intelligent than their appearance might let on. It is never explained in detail, but Jinjos seem to have some magical powers, possessing the ability to fly among other things. In Banjo-Tooie, it was revealed that Jinjos live in a small village and are ruled by King Jingaling, a very large, yellowish Jinjo at least three times the size of a normal Jinjo. Banjo-Kazooie Collecting Jinjos Five Jinjos - A Purple, a Blue, a Green, an Orange, and a Yellow Jinjo - have been hidden throughout each world by Gruntilda. Once all five Jinjos are rescued, the player will be rewarded with one of the world's 10 Jiggies. Like Music Notes, Jinjos' positions are reset once the Banjo leaves the world, meaning that he must go through and collect them all again if he misses any the first time. Jinjos will reappear in a world even after all five have been collected and will give Banjo an extra life rather than another Jiggy if they are collected again. The battle with Gruntilda Jinjos aid Banjo and Kazooie in the final battle with Gruntilda as thanks for rescuing them. During the fourth stage of the fight, Grunty casts a magical shield spell over herself which makes her impervious to all attacks from the player. Several seconds later, four stone Jinjo statues rise from the ground in each of the tower's four corners. By firing eggs into a small hole at the base of the statue, the Jinjos can be awakened, at which point they will fly through the air and collide with the helpless witch. After the consecutive attacks from all four Jinjos, Grunty's broom shatters, stranding her on the ground with the shield still intact. During the fifth and final phase, a single, very large Jinjo statue rises from the center of the tower - the fearsome Jinjonator. Eggs must be fired into four holes at the base of the statue while avoiding the witch's rain of fireballs and homing spells. Once awoken, the huge Blue Jinjo's eyes will glow red and it will rise into the air, circling Banjo a few times before ramming Gruntilda at full speed. Only after several attacks is the Jinjonator able to knock her from her perch to the ground far below. Banjo-Tooie Collecting Jinjos The Jinjos of Jinjo Village were scared away when the Hag 1 drilling machine plowed through their village. King Jingaling begs the pair to return the Jinjos to their homes in time for the upcoming kickball tournament with the moles, but finding them isn't quite as easy as in Banjo-Kazooie; rather than five Jinjos in every world, Jinjos of nine differently colored families are scattered throughout all of the game's worlds including Spiral Mountain and the Isle o' Hags. Only once all of a certain color's family members are returned will Banjo and Kazooie be rewarded with the family's Jiggy heirloom. Furthermore, where certain colors appear is totally random and changes with every save file, meaning that where one Jinjo of a certain color was found on one file, any other color could be in its place on another. Once a Jinjo has been rescued, rather than resetting once the player leaves the area, it returns to its family house in the Jinjo Village. If any Jinjos are still missing, a slow, sad variation of Jinjo Village's theme will play inside the house, whereas completed families have a happier, more upbeat tune. The White Jinjo family contains only one member. The Orange Jinjo family has two, the Yellow Jinjo family three, the Brown Jinjo family four, the Green Jinjo family has five, the Red Jinjo family six, the Blue Jinjo family has seven, the Purple Jinjo family has eight, and the Black Jinjo family, the largest one, has nine members. There is also a tenth house in the village which apparently belonged to the Grey Jinjo family, but it was demolished by Hag 1 on its way to the Cauldron Keep, and thus Grey Jinjos do not make an appearance in the game. Multiplayer Mode Once Kazooie learns the Hatch ability, she can use it to hatch the yellow egg inside Heggy's Egg Shed. Once it has been hatched, Heggy will announce that a Jinjo is now an available character for the FPS-style Breegull Blaster shootout matches in Multiplayer Mode. The Jinjo is the smallest and fastest character, but also the most vulnerable, having only four health - a single hit from an explosive egg such as a Grenade or Proximity Egg will instantly KO the player. Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge In Banjo Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge, the Jinjos have been scared away by Gruntilda, and they have left the Jinjo Oracle by herself. The Jinjo Oracle is a large stone statue that resembles a Jinjo. She needs the Jinjos to give her gossip because she can't get around. Banjo and Kazooie must find five Jinjos in each of the different worlds. After a Jinjo is collected the Jinjo Oracle will give a hint about finding a Jinjo or how to obtain a Jiggy in that specific world. When all five Jinjos are collected the Oracle will give Banjo and Kazooie a Jiggy and tell them information about the next world. Each world's five Jinjos are a different color. Spiral Mountain's Jinjos are pink, Cliff Farm's Jinjos are orange, Breegull Beach's Jinjos are yellow, Bad Magic Bayou's Jinjos are green, Spiller's Harbor's Jinjos are grey, and Freezing Furnace's Jinjos are blue. Banjo-Pilot The Purple Jinjo is a playable character in Banjo-Pilot. Jinjo only has one point of top speed, but four points of acceleration and five points of handling, making him best for courses where a lot of weaving is required, but ill suited to courses with long straightways. The player will also race against seven Jinjos in the unlockable Jinjo Grand Prix. Category:Main Characters Category:Playable Characters * de:Jinjos